Antes das seis
by Miss BlueBird
Summary: Lily Evans era encantadora demais para o próprio bem. Quantos homens ainda não perderiam a cabeça por ela?
1. Senhores e senhoras do júri

-'-

**ANTES DAS SEIS**  
_Miss Bluebird_

-'-

**I**. Senhores e senhoras do júri

E então lá estávamos. Eu no sofá, ela _em cima__ de mim_, uma perna de cada lado. Seus cabelos caíam no meu rosto enquanto ela me beijava, e minhas mãos, _oh_, eu _simplesmente_ não conseguia controlar minhas mãos. Pernas, coxas, ancas, seios – ela era _entorpecente_. Como um vício recém-descoberto. Como as primeiras tragadas de um cigarro depois de um longo período de abstinência. Achei que enlouqueceria quando sua boca abandonou a minha e passou a beijar meu pescoço (agradeci mentalmente pelo fogo ainda estar crepitando na lareira, porque meus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos), ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos se concentravam em abrir os botões da minha camisa, um por um, numa lentidão quase dolorosa.

Existem momentos em nossa vida em que nossos atos se provam decisivos do que virá a seguir, considerando-se as consequências dos mesmos. Aquele era provavelmente um desses momentos. A garrafa vazia de firewhisky que eu furtara da cozinha mais cedo jazia vazia perto da lareira. Ainda caía lá fora uma garoa leve, lembrança suave da tempestade que rugira praticamente a noite inteira. Hogwarts dormia, enquanto eu estava ali, beijando os lábios doces e macios da namorada do meu melhor amigo, e _gostando_. Minha cabeça me dizia que eu era um canalha, um crápula, um imbecil sem sentimentos e sem qualquer senso de ética ou de moral, e que aquilo era uma afronta a todos os (possíveis) aspectos positivos do meu caráter, porém – _oh_. Ela esgotava meu autocontrole. Era como se alguma força maior estivesse drenando toda a capacidade do meu cérebro de enviar comandos básicos ao meu corpo.

Qualquer vestígio de arrependimento e de culpa foi violentamente arrancado da minha cabeça quando ela voltou a beijar meus lábios. Com um movimento ágil, puxei minha camisa e joguei longe, antes de agarrá-la pelos quadris mais uma vez. Seus dedos agora traçavam um caminho feito de fogo pelo meu peito e abdômen. Ela não protestou quando minha mão entrou em sua calcinha. Arqueou o corpo para trás, interrompendo o beijo – e _gemeu_. Eu tive que usar todo meu estoque restante de autocontrole para não gozar ali mesmo, diante daquela cena.

Ela voltou o corpo para frente, e me olhou bem dentro dos olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Seus olhos queimavam de desejo, e ela não desviou o olhar enquanto suas mãos buscavam com destreza o fecho da minha calça. Reprimi um gemido rouco quando ela abriu o zíper e me acariciou por cima da cueca; meu corpo pulsava cada vez mais rápido, e eu agarrei suas nádegas com muita força, fazendo-a gemer de dor _e_ prazer. Puxei-a para mais perto, apertando-a com firmeza, eu _precisava_ tê-la inteiramente para mim, ali, agora, naquele exato momento, e ela, sem quaisquer cerimônias, puxou minha cueca para baixo. Praticamente desfaleci quando seus dedos gelados agarraram meu membro com delicadeza, iniciando uma série de movimentos ágeis e suaves.

Fechei os olhos e deixei minha cabeça pender para trás, num transe incontrolável. Ela deitou-se em cima de mim e começou a mordiscar meu pescoço. Gemi alto quando ela sussurrou meu nome, seu hálito quente contra a pele arrepiada do meu pescoço. Num rompante de prazer, arranquei sua calcinha com força, e voltei a estimulá-la com a mão. Ela soltou meu membro e envolveu meu pescoço num abraço, soltando um gritinho rouco de prazer quando eu me inseri por completo dentro dela.

Vê-la assim, tão _entregue_, era enlouquecedor. Se alguém me dissesse mais cedo naquele dia que eu estaria fazendo sexo com Lily Evans, eu teria uma síncope de tanto rir da cara da pessoa e a recomendaria uma visitinha à Ala Hospitalar. Era uma possibilidade que soava tanto improvável quanto impossível, afinal, Lily Evans (sem nem precisarmos considerar fatores essenciais, como por exemplo o fato de sermos inimigos naturais desde o primeiro ano e odiarmos um ao outro como se odeia uma infestação de baratas na cozinha de uma residência) era nada menos do que a _namorada do meu melhor amigo_. E, no entanto...

-'-


	2. Toda ação tem uma reação

_Tia Blue agradece de coração todas as reviews! :*_

-'-

**ANTES DAS SEIS**  
_Miss Bluebird_

-'-

**II**. Toda ação tem uma reação

\- Oh, céus.

Abri os olhos, sonolento. Os reflexos do sol já iluminavam boa parte do Salão Comunal, e alguém se movimentava perto de mim. O barulho típico de alunos acordando e se preparando para o dia já corria pelo ar. Esfreguei os olhos, resmungando. Minha cabeça doía. _Minha cabeça doía muito_.

\- Lily? – chamei, rouco e incerto se ouvira mesmo sua voz ou se estava sonhando.

\- Sirius, nós fizemos uma coisa ruim.

\- Ahn?

Esfreguei meus olhos, sentindo meu cérebro ainda trôpego de sono. Pedaços de memórias percorriam meus pensamentos, mas eu ainda não conseguia montar uma cena concreta que diferenciasse sonho de realidade. Lily apanhou minhas roupas no chão e as jogou em cima de mim. Só então eu percebi meu estado, e as lembranças voltaram com tudo. – Oh.

\- É. Pois é. – ela respondeu. Parecia prestes a ter um colapso mental. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e ela já estava completamente vestida, mas suas roupas estavam bem amassadas, e seus olhos carregavam duas olheiras que diziam claramente que ela não tivera uma noite muito boa de sono.

Levantei-me e, quase num movimento só, vesti minhas roupas. Lily se manteve de costas, talvez por constrangimento, talvez por culpa. Talvez uma mistura dos dois. Não podia dizer por ela, mas eu nesse exato momento estava sentindo uma imensa quantidade de culpa. Senti meu pulso acelerar. Não podia ser verdade – eu não queria acreditar que fosse verdade. A garrafa, no entanto, ainda estava lá, exatamente onde nós havíamos a deixado. Vazia, e intacta. Assim como eu gostaria que estivesse minha consciência. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, e me permiti um suspiro.

Eu dormi com a namorada do meu melhor amigo.

Eu sou um filho-da-puta canalha e pervertido, e_ eu dormi com a namorada do meu melhor amigo_.

\- Lily.

Ela se virou, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Sirius, eu tenho que contar a ele.

Senti um arrepio violento me correr espinha abaixo. Pisquei algumas vezes, antes de me aproximar dela e agarrá-la pelos braços, desesperado. – _O quê_? Não! Lily, não!

\- Eu preciso!

Larguei-a, e passei a andar em círculos pelo tapete. _Como ela poderia querer fazer isso comigo?_ Tentei formular situações hipotéticas envolvendo um James ciente do que acontecera na noite passada, e em nenhuma delas James cogitava me perdoar pelo meu crime. – Lily, se você fizer isso, acabou! Minha amizade com James é de longe a coisa mais importante que tenho na vida, então não, por Merlin, Lily, _não faça isso_!

\- Você não entende, Sirius, minha relação com James está por um fio, e se começarmos a mentir um para o outro tudo vai se desencaminhar...

Eu soltei uma risada nervosa.

\- Sério? SÉRIO? – gritei, e ela se afastou alguns passos. – E você acha que _fazer sexo_ com o _melhor amigo dele_ vai garantir um relacionamento eterno e cheio de alegria?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou quando alguns alunos começaram a aparecer no salão. Sem cerimônias, ela apanhou a garrafa e saiu pelo retrato, me deixando ali, seminu e sozinho de frente a lareira apagada, cogitando o que seria da minha vida se James descobrisse a merda que eu fizera.

-'-

\- Remus. – chamei, num sussurro. – _Pssst_, Remus!

Ele se virou, confuso, procurando a origem da minha voz. Franziu a testa ao me localizar, escondido atrás da porta de uma sala vazia do corredor do segundo andar. Fiz um sinal com a cabeça para que ele entrasse, e ele o fez, com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- O que você fez dessa vez, Sirius? – ele resmungou, me encarando nos olhos. – Ei, você está bem?

Eu fechei a porta e depois me larguei numa cadeira, desolado. – Remus, eu fiz uma merda. Das grandes.

Ele revirou os olhos, e se aproximou. Remus era um cara paciente, e muito controlado, mas eu já perdera a conta de todas as cagadas que ele me ajudara a consertar – eu tinha a impressão que dessa vez eu tinha ido longe demais. Talvez não houvesse nenhum Remus no mundo que pudesse me ajudar, caso Lily resolvesse abrir o bico para James sobre nossa noite criminosa no Salão Comunal. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, sob o olhar questionador de Remus. – Eu transei com a Evans.

Ele caiu na gargalhada. Depois de alguns segundos, porém, sua expressão divertida se tornou mortalmente séria, ao perceber minha cara de desespero. – VOCÊ O QUÊ?

\- _Shhhhh_! – supliquei. Ele continuou me olhando como se eu tivesse acabado de confessar um assassinato. Eu me sentia um lixo. – Remus, eu fiz merda.

\- É, você fez merda! – ele declarou, com um tom de voz irritado. – O que diabos você estava pensando, Sirius? A Lily? A _Lily_, Sirius?

Senti uma pontinha mínima de irritação. Certo, eu dormira com a namorada do meu melhor amigo, mas _ela também estava errada_. Não é como se eu tivesse estuprado a garota, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. O desespero, no entanto, ainda era maior. Afundei a cabeça entre as mãos. A dimensão do meu erro era épica, e eu sabia que não havia escapatória (muito embora ainda tivesse alguma esperança).

\- Remus. Ela me disse que vai contar pra ele. – informei, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Remus arregalou os olhos. Aos poucos, sua expressão irritada foi se tornando consternada. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi (de verdade) que James nunca me perdoaria.

-'-

\- Sério, cara? A Lily?

Eu não precisei olhar pra trás pra saber quem estava se aproximando, nem precisei raciocinar muito pra perceber do que se tratava e o que estava prestes a acontecer. Levantei-me resignado, e não revidei quando o punho de James se chocou contra minha mandíbula. Muitas pessoas pararam para olhar. James Potter dando um soco em Sirius Black não era algo que se vê todos os dias. A dor foi excruciante – James era um cara forte, e dizem por aí que a raiva deixa as pessoas mais fortes ainda. Passei a língua no lábio inferior, sentindo o gosto metálico do meu próprio sangue, e não tive coragem de erguer os olhos pra encarar meu melhor amigo (ou ex-melhor amigo). O salão inteiro emudeceu. James me acertou um novo soco, com muito mais força, e depois mais outro e mais outro, e eu teria acabado inconsciente, se Remus não tivesse segurado ele pelos braços. Senti certa tontura, mas ainda assim não esbocei reação.

Eu merecia.

\- Olhe pra mim, seu desgraçado. – ele grunhiu, se debatendo com muita violência. Sua voz saiu baixa e trêmula. Uma mistura indissociável de ódio, dor e orgulho ferido. – Meu melhor amigo. Meu _melhor amigo_.

Ergui meus olhos. Não tinha percebido as lágrimas em meus olhos e nem o sangue, até ver o rosto de James completamente embaçado. Pisquei algumas vezes. Ele me encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de se soltar finalmente e me empurrar contra uma das poltronas em frente à lareira, sacando a varinha logo em seguida e causando um grande _Ohhh_ na multidão de pessoas que havia se acumulado ao nosso redor. Seus olhos brilhavam. Eu podia escutar os cochichos. _O que será que ele fez?_ Localizei Lily no meio da multidão, apertando as mãos contra a boca num desespero mudo. Tentei juntar forças pra dizer alguma coisa, mas quando levantei a cabeça ele já havia saído retrato afora.

\- Sirius... – murmurou Peter, se aproximando com mansidão. Ele parecia prestes a ter uma síncope nervosa. – Talvez você deva ir à Ala Hospitalar.

\- _Não._ – disse, com firmeza, em alto e bom som. Os músculos do meu rosto ardiam, era como se duas mãos gigantes tivessem esmagado minha cabeça até não sobrar nada além da culpa. Esfreguei os olhos para afastar as lágrimas e o sangue. Eu podia sentir o olhar de Lily sobre mim. Levantei-me, trôpego de dor e, sem nenhuma palavra a ninguém, subi as escadas rumo ao dormitório.

-'-

Escutei a porta do dormitório se abrir, e alguém entrar. Não precisei olhar para saber que era ela. – Ei. – ela murmurou.

Respirei fundo, sem tirar os olhos da paisagem lá fora (a qual eu encarava a mais de quarenta minutos, sentado na beirada da janela), mas não respondi. Lily se aproximou com delicadeza, e se encostou à parede ao meu lado. O cheiro leve que exalava das mechas acajus quase me fez querer sair correndo dali. Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando para mim. De alguma forma eu sabia que ela eventualmente viria e, por mais que eu quisesse sentir raiva dela, eu não conseguia. Não realmente. Mas eu estava tentando – afinal, se ela tivesse ficado quieta, tudo aquilo poderia ser esquecido, enterrado em alguma gaveta bem funda. Mas, graças ao seu ataque de histeria, tudo estava perdido.

\- Como está o seu rosto? – perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu não a olhei. Eu não conseguia olhá-la. Não agora. Não depois de tudo. – Eu sinto muito. – ela continuou, num tom de voz fraco. Parecia prestes a cair no choro. – Não sei guardar segredos, Sirius. Não como esse... E James...

\- Não quero falar sobre James. – eu a cortei, num tom mais frio do que pretendia. – Nem sobre segredos.

Ela retesou o corpo, apertando os lábios. – Certo.

\- Ele vai perdoar você, Lily. – eu anunciei, repentinamente, com muita rispidez. – Ele vai acreditar que _eu_ seduzi você, que _eu_ enchi sua cara de firewhisky e que _eu_ fiz você ir pra cama comigo. _Eu_ vou ser o vilão da história, Lily, e sabe por quê? Porque ele ama você. Porque ele é completamente, absolutamente e irracionalmente apaixonado por você, e _eu_ serei o filho-da-puta que tentou tirar isso dele. E depois de algum tempo ele nem vai lembrar que _você_ dormiu com o melhor amigo dele, porque vocês dois serão felizes, se casarão, terão filhos e um lar. Ele não vai saber como aconteceu a coisa toda. E eu serei aquele amigo que o apunhalou pelas costas. Eu serei o amigo que acaba sozinho por causa de uma noite infeliz com uma garota que não vale a pena.

Ela ficou imóvel e completamente em silêncio, me encarando com os olhos arregalados. Pelo canto do olho, percebi a lágrima que escapou de seus olhos, e acompanhei seu trajeto por sua bochecha. Senti um aperto leve no peito.

\- Por favor, Lily, vá embora.

Ela fungou, e tocou minha mão de leve. Seu toque era suave. Por um milésimo segundo tive vontade de beijá-la, só mais uma vez. Só para sentir o gosto doce dos seus lábios. – Sinto muito, Sirius. Sinto muito mesmo. – ela repetiu, com a voz falha.

\- É, você já disse isso, mas eu não acredito em você.

-'-

Encontrei-a num canto afastado da biblioteca, encarando a chuva leve que caía pela janela. Já passava das seis, e eu não a tinha visto durante o dia inteiro. James também sumira – eu havia cogitado a possibilidade dos dois estarem juntos, mas pelo estado que ela estava no momento era provável que passara boa parte do dia exatamente onde estava.

\- Lily. – anunciei minha presença. Ela virou a cabeça em minha direção, mas não me encarou. Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e muito inchados, como os de alguém que havia chorado muito durante muito tempo. Senti uma pontada na boca do estômago – o culpado por suas lágrimas era eu.

\- Sirius. – ela respondeu, impassível, e voltou a encarar a paisagem lá fora.

\- Você tem um minuto? – perguntei, forçando um tom neutro. Ela não respondeu, nem se mexeu. – Eu vim me desculpar.

Novamente, ela não respondeu.

\- Eu fui injusto e cruel com você. – insisti. – A culpa de toda essa merda não foi sua.

\- Bom, a culpa também não é sua. – ela observou, com um ar etéreo. Sua voz estava rouca. – Se a culpa não é de nenhum, talvez seja de ambos.

\- Talvez a culpa seja do uísque. – murmurei, esboçando um leve sorriso malicioso. Ela finalmente pousou os olhos nos meus. Senti o aperto no meu estômago aumentar. Ela parecia _inconsolável_.

\- Uísque não obriga as pessoas a fazerem o que elas não querem fazer, Sirius.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

\- Não... Mas permite que elas façam o que _querem_.

Ela soltou uma risada de escárnio pelo nariz, e desviou o olhar do meu novamente.

\- Lily, aconteceu. – declarei, com firmeza. – Eu e você, aconteceu. E eu sinto muito. Eu perdi meu melhor amigo, e agora... Bom, não sei, então é só o que posso dizer. Sinto muito. – concluí, antes de me virar para sair dali.

\- Black. – ela chamou, com a voz fraca, e eu estaquei. Voltei-me para olhá-la. – James terminou comigo. Eu o perdi também. – eu fiquei parado, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados, sem encontrar palavras para responder. Não esperava que James fosse _capaz_ de terminar com ela. – Achei que você deveria saber.

Ela se levantou e, me lançando um sorriso triste e resignado, virou-se e foi embora.

-'-

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, sobressaltada. Já passava da meia-noite.

Corri o olhar pelo céu cheio de estrelas. Desde o primeiro ano, eu sabia que a Torre de Astronomia era o lugar que ela escolhia para se esconder do mundo, quando as coisas não iam bem. Já pensara em ir atrás dela várias vezes. Quando um bando de meninas do quinto ano resolveu roubar seus livros, por exemplo. Ou quando ela tirava notas baixas em redações de História da Magia. Ou quando ela tinha uma de suas brigas colossais com James – mas nunca tive coragem. Alguma coisa me impedia. Alguma coisa sempre me impedia.

\- Achei que encontraria você aqui. – declarei, simplesmente, sentando-me ao seu lado. Ela abriu um sorriso triste.

\- Sou tão previsível assim?

Eu ri, e puxei uma garrafa de firewhiskey de dentro do bolso do sobretudo. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da ironia.

\- Achei que devíamos comemorar o maior erro de nossas vidas. – expliquei, encolhendo os ombros.

\- Seu timing é perfeito.

A primeira dose foi bebida em absoluto silêncio e teve um gosto amargo de o-que-diabos-nós-estamos-fazendo. A segunda me fez querer sair correndo dali, sem olhar para trás. Na quinta, ambos ríamos de qualquer coisa idiota que ela havia dito. Na sétima, eu passei a encarar as estrelas.

\- Ei... No que está pensando? – ela perguntou, com sua voz de veludo, quebrando o silêncio. Fechei os olhos por um momento, desejando que ela não tivesse feito essa pergunta. O silêncio, a bebida, as risadas... Bem mais confortáveis do que palavras. Palavras possuem significados demais. E junto com os significados as consequências, as racionalizações... Os arrependimentos. Virei a cabeça para olhá-la. Seus olhos eram verdes, verdes demais.

\- Em nada. – respondi, abrindo um sorriso leve. Ela revirou os olhos, e me cutucou, de forma provocativa.

\- Você está muito concentrado pra quem não está pensando em nada.

\- Dizem que faz parte do meu charme.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Por algum motivo eu não duvido disso.

Abri um sorriso, e meu olhar se atraiu ao dela. Lily Evans era encantadora demais para o próprio bem. Quantos homens ainda não perderiam a cabeça por ela?

\- Lily... Me desculpe.

\- Por quê?

\- Por _isso_.

Sem esperar reação, eu me debrucei sobre ela e a beijei. Ela quase instantaneamente agarrou meus cabelos, aprofundando o beijo. Quase como se já esperasse. Como se _quisesse_. Puxei-a pela cintura, colando seu corpo no meu, enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelo meu pescoço, arranhando minha nuca de leve. Senti minha pele se arrepiando sob o contato da pele dela. Sem pensar muito, entreguei-me – não tínhamos mais nada a perder, e já havíamos cometido aquele erro. Por que não cometê-lo mais uma vez?

-'-


	3. Vidro quebrado corta mais fundo

_Tia Blue pede perdão de joelhos pela demora, mas é que as férias acabaram (blé) então tia Blue tá bem atolada com coisas da faculdade! Mas taí! :) E, novamente, tia Blue agradece de coração pelo feedback!_

.

**ANTES DAS SEIS**  
_Miss Bluebird_

.

**III**. Vidro quebrado corta mais fundo

Eu a abordei no meio do corredor. Segurei-a pelo braço, para me certificar de que não me daria as costas. – Você fugiu.

\- O quê?

\- Acordei e você tinha ido embora. – acusei, num tom ligeiramente ofendido. Afinal, achei que estivéssemos de acordo na noite passada. Dois criminosos insistindo na própria decadência. Mas quando eu acordei sozinho e com frio, ela simplesmente não estava lá. E isso era bastante decepcionante.

\- Eu sinto muito. – ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Parecia nervosa. Pensei em James, e finalmente me toquei: não tinha acabado, é claro que não tinha acabado, era o casal do século, por Merlin. Romeu e Julieta, Tristão e Isolda, Jack e Rose... James e Lily. E por que diabos eu estava com _ciúmes_? Ela nunca fora _minha_, para início de conversa. E ela estava com _vergonha_. James a perdoaria uma vez, é claro, mas duas...

Alguma coisa dentro de mim se apagou.

\- Sente? – inquiri, irônico. Ela suspirou.

\- Sinto. Sirius, o que aconteceu ontem à noite-

\- Eu sei.

\- Sirius...

O olhar que ela me lançou cortou minha pele, meus músculos e meus ossos, até chegar à minha alma. Soltei seu braço. Eu não queria aquele olhar.

\- Não se preocupe, Lily. – abri um sorriso forçado. – Eu sei.

-'-

\- Você deveria ir falar com ele. – Remus me cutucou, com um olhar muito significativo. Revirei os olhos e me levantei, mas ele puxou a manga da minha camisa.

\- _Quê_? – retorqui, com irritação, puxando meu braço.

Remus apontou um canto do Salão com a cabeça.

\- James.

\- Certo.

\- É sério, Pads. Ele tá infeliz pra caralho.

Encarei Remus, tentando não descontar nele minha frustração. O problema era que eu _também_ estava infeliz pra caralho. Duplamente infeliz pra caralho, porque eu não perdera _apenas_ o James, eu conseguira a proeza de perder também algo que eu nunca cheguei a possuir – a Lily. Então se Remus estava tentando alguma artimanha para me fazer pedir desculpa e implorar a James que me perdoasse, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, hoje era o dia em que isso não daria certo.

\- Bom, foda-se o James.

\- O quê?

\- Foda-se o James. E foda-se você também. – atirei, num impulso irrefreável. Remus arregalou os dois olhos e me fitou num misto de mágoa e indignação. De fato, eu _estava_ errado.

\- Sirius!

Mas eu saí porta afora, sem nem olhar para trás.

-'-

Eu e o James somos... _Éramos_ amigos desde o primeiro minuto do primeiro dia do primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Antes mesmo de chegar a Hogwarts, já éramos amigos. Melhores amigos. Nosso laço se solidificou ali mesmo, no Expresso. Quando eu atravessei a coluna de pedras, aterrorizado e eletrizado com a possibilidade de finalmente me livrar do gancho maligno da minha mãe, a primeira coisa que fiz foi trombar em alguém. Um cara bem mais velho, provavelmente do sexto ou sétimo ano, versus minha figura pálida e esguia: o tombo foi belíssimo. Pernas, roupas, penas e tinteiros, e meu malão jogado a uns três metros, completamente aberto para exposição. O cara saiu xingando sem nem olhar para trás e eu fiquei ali, estatelado no chão, completamente humilhado.

A mão que se estendeu foi a de James. Ele abriu um sorrisão e me pôs de pé. E depois apontou para as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. – Sonserina, hein? Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza. Você tem cara de Grifinória.

Ele riu. Eu também ri.

(E no decorrer do ano ele teve que dividir todas as suas roupas comigo, porque eu, de fato, nunca pertencera à Sonserina.)

-'-

James não disse nada quando eu me aproximei e me sentei ao lado dele. Estava um frio extremo, desses de soprar vapor, mas ele não parecia se importar – atirava pedrinhas no lago, e ficava olhando elas pularem, até afundarem de vez. As ondas tremulavam sob a lua e depois desapareciam.

Aquilo me fez sentir uma tristeza enorme.

Olhei James de soslaio. Ele tinha uma expressão impassível. Ficamos ali, em silêncio, por alguns minutos, até que ele se levantou.

\- James! – chamei, de forma levemente desesperada.

Ele voltou e, de forma muito repentina, me agarrou pelo colarinho. Pensei que levaria outra porrada, mas ele ficou me encarando, bufando cheio de ódio. Eu senti a respiração dele bater contra meu rosto, mas dessa vez eu reagi. Empurrei suas mãos com muita força, e ele se afastou um ou dois passos, mas continuou me encarando com aquele olhar maníaco.

\- Eu sinto muito, James. – anunciei, com pouquíssima convicção.

\- Você _sente muito_? Você SENTE MUITO?

Ele soltou um urro de frustração, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Parecia inconsolável.

\- Você gosta dela?

\- O qu-

\- VOCÊ GOSTA DELA?

\- Não!

Ele parou. Respirava forte, como um titã enfurecido. Sua voz, porém, veio calma e cheia de mágoa. – Então _por quê_?

-'-

\- E então? – questionou Remus, vestindo sua máscara de pai autoritário tentando acabar com uma briga entre irmãos.

\- E então o quê? – James perguntou, com muita rispidez. Eu mantive meu silêncio e continuei tomando meu café da manhã que, honestamente, não estava descendo muito bem. E eu sabia que o gosto amargo que eu sentia na garganta não tinha nada a ver com abóboras estragadas.

Remus soltou um suspiro resignado, e juntou as mãos no colo.

Revirei os olhos. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei com essa história de "conversa amigável" do Remus. James claramente não estava disposto a nem ao menos me olhar nos olhos. O desprezo que ele passava era quase palpável.

\- Nós viemos aqui para conversar.

\- Não tenho nada a dizer. – James retrucou. – Ele comeu minha namorada, o que há para ser dito?

\- Já pedi desculpas. – atirei, num tom baixo e irritado.

\- Oh, Merlin, muito obrigado, Sirius! Isso realmente conserta tudo.

Revirei os olhos, mais uma vez. – Remus, isso não vai funcionar. – Resmunguei, antes de me levantar e sair retrato afora.

Já se passara mais de um mês, e até hoje James não me dirigia a palavra. Lily também me evitava – sempre que eu entrava num ambiente, ele saía, imediatamente, sem nem ao menos se dar o trabalho de disfarçar. James e ela também não se falavam. A mágoa de James era realmente profunda. Ele mal comia, mal dormia, mal ia às aulas. E eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Já havia tentado conversar com ele várias vezes, mas ele sempre me deixava falando sozinho em algum corredor.

_E_ eu não conseguia parar de pensar _nela_.

Suspirei, finalmente parando depois de percorrer inúmeros corredores. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, e a imagem dela apareceu dentro do meu crânio. _Lily Evans..._ _Quantos homens ainda não perderiam a cabeça por você_?

\- Sirius?

Virei o corpo tão rápido que meu pescoço estralou. Lily estava ali, parada, me olhando com aqueles dois olhos de aquário e eu simplesmente não soube o que dizer.

\- Ei. Ah... Oi.

\- Oi.

\- Oi.

Ela esboçou uma leve intenção de abrir um sorriso.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou, se aproximando alguns passos. Eu retesei o corpo quase instintivamente. Senti o cheiro de xampu que vinha de seus cabelos. Tive de refrear meu impulso de tomá-la em meus braços. – Você e o James não... Quero dizer, vocês nã-

\- Não. – cortei. Engoli em seco. Ela apertou os lábios, visivelmente desconfortável.

\- Entendo. – ela soltou um suspiro cansado. – Bom, vejo você por aí, Sirius.

Eu não respondi. Lily se virou, e foi embora. E parecia que ela tinha me quebrado em milhões de pedacinhos e espalhado os cacos pelo vento.

-'-


	4. Tempo ao tempo

_Eu sei que vocês me amam e vão perdoar minha demora ridiculamente épica. Bjs._

.

**ANTES DAS SEIS  
**_Miss BlueBird_

.

**IV**. Tempo ao tempo

O cheiro metálico embrulhava meu estômago. Olhei para minhas próprias mãos, trêmulas e ensanguentadas, e depois para o corpo de James, imóvel, jogado no soalho sujo. Snape estava jogado num canto, desmaiado, os olhos fechados numa expressão de desespero, e um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca. O imenso monstro desacordado no outro canto do quarto já começava a mostrar feições humanas: o dia provavelmente já estava amanhecendo...

\- ELE MERECEU! – urrei, quase duas horas depois, para um James que me agarrara pelo colarinho das vestes na porta da Ala Hospitalar. – O DESGRAÇADO MERECEU! As coisas que ele fala, James... Sobre a gente, sobre o Remus... Sobre a _Lily_... Eu precisava... Ele precisava de uma _lição_...

James me encarou com aqueles dois olhos cheios de raiva e de mágoa e de decepção. Eu sabia que tinha feito merda. Uma merda das grandes. Talvez a maior merda que já fizera na vida. James aparecera no último segundo, e impediu a tragédia que eu quase causara. Pensei em Remus, e no que ele estaria sentindo...

\- Você precisa começar a medir as consequências das coisas que você faz.

\- James, você não entende! – implorei, me aproximando alguns passos.

James não conversava comigo há semanas. Lily também não. Peter era insuportável, e a companhia de Remus era sempre... _silenciosa_ demais. Eu sabia que estava errado, mas precisava explicar... Precisava que eles entendessem... – James... Me perdoe...

\- Não sei quantos perdões ainda tenho pra oferecer, Sirius. – disse James, me largando no chão. Ele se afastou e eu fiquei ali, me sentindo de repente muito só.

.

Remus não ergueu os olhos do livro que fingia ler. Parecia cheio de raiva, e com razão. Pensei em deixá-lo em paz, mas eu precisava explicar...

\- Você _não tem ideia_ do que aquele idiota do Snape esteve dizend-

\- _Cale a boca_, Sirius! – ele explodiu, fechando o livro com violência. Arregalei os olhos. Remus _nunca_ explodia. – Sério, cale essa boca sua, _pare_ de encontrar justificativas para as coisas que você faz! Você tem ideia do que teria acontecido se... Você _sequer_ parou para refletir... E se sua _brincadeirinha_ tivesse sido bem sucedida? Se eu tivesse... Se Severus tivesse... – Remus se calou, aparentemente sem encontrar mais palavras. – Se James não tivesse chegado quando chegou... Honestamente, Sirius...

\- Sinto muito. – foi o que consegui dizer, num tom de voz fraco. Meu estômago se revirava com força. – Sinto muito, Remus.

\- É. – ele resmungou, voltando a abrir o livro. – Às vezes eu acho que você não sente porra nenhuma, Sirius.

.

O sol se punha preguiçoso.

\- Ei.

Meu coração deu um salto, quase saindo pela boca. Lily se sentou ao meu lado, com um suspiro. – Sei que não esperava me ver. – ela disse, vendo minha cara de espanto. – Eu também não esperava vir até aqui e, honestamente, gostaria de lhe dizer algumas ofensas muito bem ditas por causa do que você fez. – Senti meu estômago afundar quando ela abriu um sorrisinho suave. – Mas não vou fazer isso. Você provavelmente já está sofrendo o suficiente.

\- James não fala mais comigo. – desabafei, em voz baixa. – Claro que ele já não estava falando comigo, por causa... Bom, enfim, parece que agora está pior. E Remus nem olha na minha cara. O Peter até que tenta nos aproximar, obviamente sem sucesso...

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Bom, se eu fosse eles eu provavelmente não falaria com você também.

\- Obrigada, Lily! – resmunguei, irônico, sem conseguir evitar uma risada.

Ela riu também. E então caímos no nosso velho silêncio. Lily mexeu em alguns gravetos na grama. Desejei com todas as forças que ela não fosse embora. Que ficássemos ali, quietos, em silêncio. Eu gostava do cheiro dos cabelos dela, e da paz que ela me trazia, às vezes.

Sabia que era uma paz momentânea, e quase pecaminosa – no entanto, não podia deixar de aproveitar sua companhia.

\- Por que você sempre vem pra cá? – ela perguntou, de repente, olhando o campo vazio. Estávamos numa das ultimas arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol.

Encolhi os ombros. – Por que quase nunca tem ninguém. – respondi, quase sem pensar. – É sempre tão... silencioso. E dá pra ver o sol colorindo a grama quando ele se põe, veja...

Foi quase ridiculamente cronometrado. Eu mal terminara de falar e o sol começou a se pôr, atrás das montanhas do horizonte, colorindo o campo inteiro com reflexos vermelhos, amarelos e alaranjados. Lily me observava, em silêncio, com uma expressão estranha. – O que foi? – perguntei, desconfiado.

Não ofereci resistência quando ela apanhou meu rosto suavemente com ambas as mãos e me beijou.

.

_Caro James,_

_Às vezes, quando você comete um erro muito grandioso, você para pra rever certos aspectos da sua vida, e das suas escolhas._

_Eu nasci numa das famílias mais nobres de todo o mundo bruxo, você sabe disso. Fui nomeado a partir de uma constelação, como são muitos Black – somos, honestamente, uma família de megalomaníacos. A obsessão dos Black pela pureza do sangue e a crença da superioridade foram os dois fatores primordiais que me fizeram abandoná-los, no início desse ano... E, se não fosse por você, James, eu estaria hoje na sarjeta._

_Essa carta tem, portanto, dois objetivos: agradecê-lo por ter sido um verdadeiro farol em uma época da minha vida em que acreditei estar literalmente à deriva... e pedir seu perdão. Mas veja bem, o perdão que peço é por quase ter matado Severus Snape (por mais que ele mereça). Sei que poderia ter estragado muitas vidas, inclusive a de Remus._

_Não pedirei perdão, porém, por ter me envolvido com a Lily, porque hoje eu sei: Eu a amo, para sempre e provavelmente desde sempre. E sei que isso vai machucar você mais do que já machuquei, mas não vou desistir dela. Ela também me ama, e também ama você. O conflito dentro dela é imenso, você já deve ter percebido, mesmo com toda a distância. Espero que você entenda, e que aceite a escolha que ela fizer, assim como eu aceitarei se ela não me escolher._

_Eu também amo você. Você é, hoje e sempre, meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. Não sei se você ainda vê esperança para a nossa amizade ou até mesmo para a nossa convivência, depois de tantas traições e mágoas. Mas eu precisava tirar essas palavras do meu peito. Faça com elas o que bem entender. Feliz natal e boas festas. Por favor, mande meu carinho aos seus pais._

Li a carta duas vezes, antes de apanhar uma das velhas corujas do corujal e amarrar a carta em sua perna. James teria todo o feriado de natal para pensar e, muito embora eu sentisse muita falta do meu melhor amigo, eu sabia que a decisão que ele tomaria não dependia de mim – então era um peso a menos em meus ombros. Mas eu precisava ainda resolver algumas coisas... Com um suspiro decidido, desci as escadas rumo ao gramado, disposto a organizar a bagunça que se tornara a minha vida.

.

_Yay! Vai, Sirius, você consegue!_


End file.
